


Humans Don't Have Sex At Weddings

by idontgiveaquiznak (punkrockmanpain)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (as in Shiro calls Keith a slut and a whore), (but in a loving way), Aphrodisiacs, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Face-Fucking, Fingering, First Time, Humor, M/M, Name-Calling, Praise Kink, Sex Pollen, Size Kink, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Undernegotiated Kink, mlm author, platonic impact play between Shiro and Matt, plus some angst immediately after Naxzela, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockmanpain/pseuds/idontgiveaquiznak
Summary: “Oh, you and your partner are sharing the customary beverage! How wonderful! You will enjoy yourselves quite a bit. The aphrodisiacs in this batch are very potent.”Shiro choked around his next sip. “Aphrodisiacs?”“Of course! Nothing but the best for the royal wedding. Passions should be high as we appeal to the gods tonight. We must stoke them as high as possible.”“What do you mean, aphrodisiacs? This...this is a wedding! You’re in a chapel!” Shiro knew he was raising his voice, but he was nearing the end of his rope. And his...his dick was getting hard andoh god oh god oh god.Before Kerberos, Keith and Shiro go to a BDSM club. After Naxzela, they go to an alien BDSM wedding and get turnt on some aphrodisiacs. Also, there's daddy kink.





	Humans Don't Have Sex At Weddings

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Voltron Kink Bang, and I'm lucky enough to have had two awesome artists make art for this fic. Check out blackxpaladins' art [here](https://blackxpaladinsfw.tumblr.com/post/174348859216/when-keith-slowed-again-he-slid-his-hands-under) and [here](https://blackxpaladinsfw.tumblr.com/post/174348861051/okay-shiro-breathed-out-and-smiled-to-himself), and mondaijo's art [here](https://mondainsfw.tumblr.com/post/174349007039/one-of-my-pieces-for-the-voltronkinkbang-this). 
> 
> A note on some parts of this story: I started this fic before season 4, and then it got Jossed. I rewrote it, then other parts got Jossed by season 5. I’m leaving a couple of things, like Pidge’s they/them pronouns and Lotor hanging around at breakfast right after surrendering to Team Voltron. Let Lotor live; let there be a reality where he was never inside of the Shame Tube.
> 
> I refer to Keith’s junk as a dick, even though he hasn’t had bottom surgery. The protrude-y part is his dick/cock and I just call his front hole his front hole. Those are just the terms I like to use for my own body. Every trans person is different.
> 
> Keith is 19 and Shiro is 23 at the start of this fic.

For Keith’s nineteenth birthday, Shiro took him to a BDSM club. It was a well-hidden little place in downtown Sharpsville, the town closest to the Garrison. Shiro assured him that it was quite a discreet establishment, and that no one was going to rat out on anyone else. Keith still felt nervous as he walked through the door, which was located in the basement below a run-down hair salon.

Keith wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, but it wasn’t a small, nondescript bar with groups of people sitting and chatting at tables while industrial music blared from the next room. “Are we, uh, in the right place?” he asked Shiro.

Shiro laughed. “Yeah, the playroom is the next room over. This is just where people hang out.”

Keith followed Shiro to the bar and tried not to stare at the people around them. He didn’t know which outfits stood out to him more: the people walking around in skin-tight lingerie or leather, or the people walking around in T-shirts and jeans. The latter could have walked down the street without anyone knowing about their...tastes. He took a seat next to Shiro as he greeted the bartender.

“Julie, how’s it going tonight?” Shiro asked.

“Pretty slow so far,” the bartender said, adjusting her graying red ponytail. “What’ll it be? You playing tonight?”

“Yeah, just non-alcoholic stuff for me.”

“How about you?” she asked Keith, before catching sight of the X’s on his hands. “Ha, guess you can’t drink either way, huh?”

Keith bristled. “Guess not.” _I can drink,_ he wanted to say. _I just can't buy alcohol._ The difference mattered, for some reason.

“Don’t worry, honey. I’ll give you the same thing I always give him. He seems to like it well enough,” Julie said as she bent down to grab a few bottles.

Keith glanced back towards the patrons just in time to see a pale, sandy-haired guy approach Shiro from behind. “Hey Daddy,” he whispered into Shiro’s ear, making him jump.

Shiro clutched at his chest as the guy cackled hysterically. “Matt, I swear to god.”

“You love me,” Matt said, hanging his backpack on the bar stool on Shiro’s opposite side. “Hey Julie.”

“Hey loser.” She set two fizzy red drinks in front of Keith and Shiro before grabbing an ice bucket. “Tell me what you want when I get back,” she called over her shoulder as she walked away.

“Loser? I’m hurt. Wounded.” Matt sat down on the bar stool and looked over at Keith. “Who’s this, Shiro?”

“This is Keith. He was at the study group yesterday, remember?”

“Oh yeah. Sorry, it’s dark in here.” Matt reached across Shiro, barely avoiding the drinks. “Nice to meet you. Again.”

“Nice to meet you,” Keith echoed, shaking his hand.

“It was your birthday yesterday, wasn’t it? Oh, I see.” Matt gave Shiro a knowing look. “Corrupting the youth, huh?”

“He was interested in coming.” Shiro’s lips were pressed into a tight, defensive line. “I thought it’d be better for him to come with a friend.”

 _A friend_ , Keith thought, trying to ignore the way his chest clenched at the words.

Matt shrugged. “I mean, whatever. Just make sure he knows the deal about the whole ‘don’t speak of this at the Garrison’ thing.”

“I wouldn’t tell anyone.” Keith grasped his straw between a thumb and two fingers, swirling it around the glass.

“Yeah, but it’s really serious,” Matt said. “Shiro could get into a lot of trouble about this.”

“This club is sort of an open secret at the Garrison,” Shiro said. “The top brass pretends they don’t know anything about it. But since I’ve made the officer rank, if they heard I was playing with cadets, it could be an issue.”

“Never mind that we’re both consenting adults.” Matt rolled his eyes. “Never mind that I’m mostly ace and we’re probably never going to have sex.”

“The rules are there for important reasons, Matt. Officers shouldn’t take advantage of cadets.”

“Yeah, but you also shouldn’t get in trouble for hanging out with someone who’s, like, a year and a half younger than you.” Matt turned to Keith. “When we’re at the Garrison, I have to pretend I don’t know him that well. Thanks for helping us in this study group, sir. It’s an honor to have your expertise here, sir. I have no idea you like to spank people while they call you Daddy, sir.”

Julie barked out a laugh as she returned with a full ice bucket, dumping it into a cooling unit behind the bar. Shiro flushed violently, somehow looking adorable with blotchy, unevenly red cheeks. “Keith doesn’t need to know about that,” he snapped at Matt.

“About what?” Matt asked smugly.

Shiro gave him a _you know what, you dickhead_ kind of look. “My...proclivities.”

“Wow, Shiro. Are you embarrassed?”

“It’s no big deal.” Keith shrugged, wanting to make Shiro feel better. “I’m not into it, but whatever floats your boat.”

Keith knew about daddy doms, theoretically. He didn’t really get it, though. Wasn’t that a weird thing to call your...partner? Lover? Pain buddy?

He never would have pegged Shiro as being into that kind of thing.

“Is it cool if Keith watches our scene?” Shiro asked Matt. “I think he could learn a few things.”

“Sure, no problem.”

“What are you guys going to do?” Keith asked.

“We’re going to take one of the Saint Andrew’s crosses and then he’s going to flog the shit out of me,” Matt said.

“Oh.” Keith felt completely out of his depth. He sipped his drink. It tasted like raspberries.

Once they had downed their drinks and Shiro had left Julie a generous tip, they all walked into the next room. Keith inhaled sharply. This was more like what he had been expecting. The first thing his eyes locked onto was a woman’s reddening ass on a spanking bench, slapping sounds audible even with the loud music. Her mistress was mercilessly bringing a paddle down on the bruising skin. He immediately looked away only to find a young man tied against a large wooden X, groaning as an older woman twisted his nipples. Keith winced at the sight and looked away to see a person in a suspension rig, tied in rope and floating peacefully as their partner gazed up adoringly. Okay, that was a little less intimidating.

“It’s a little overwhelming when it’s your first time,” Shiro shouted above the noise and industrial music.

“That cross over there is free,” Matt said, walking over.

Shiro and Keith followed to the far corner of the room, where the music was less loud and a row of the large wooden X’s was sitting. The cross at the far end was untouched by anyone, far away from the woman torturing the guy’s nipples. Keith stood by it awkwardly as Matt unslung his backpack from his shoulder, pulling out pink fuzzy handcuffs and a thick flogger.

Shiro snorted at the sight of the handcuffs. “Really?” He pulled a couple of sanitizer wipes from a little box by the cross.

“They were on sale! And they’re comfy.” Matt held the cuffs out to Keith as Shiro wiped the cross down. “See, you try.”

Keith took them gingerly, as though they might burn him. He tentatively wrapped one of the ridiculous things around his wrist. “Huh. That’s...actually nice. They’re soft.”

“See?” Matt made grabby hands at Keith, who handed the cuffs back wordlessly.

Shiro shook his head with a smile. “Get up there, Matt.”

Matt grinned and unceremoniously took off his shirt. He dropped it next to the backpack and went up to the cross, back facing the room. Shiro took the handcuffs and carefully bound his wrists to the rungs on the top, Matt wiggling his butt in anticipation.

“Julie’s right. You’re a loser,” Shiro said with a fond smile, picking up the flogger.

“You’re a dick,” Matt said just as affectionately.

“Yeah, yeah.” Shiro glanced over at Keith. “So impact play generally involves two kinds of sensations, stingy and thuddy. Floggers are more stingy. Matt likes them a lot.”

“Oh my god,” Matt said, craning his head back. “Please tell me you’re not gonna be playing tour guide the entire time.”

“It’s his birthday, Matt.” With a small sigh, as if he’d forgotten something, Shiro set the flogger back down and pulled his shirt off. “I always forget how hot I get when I do this.”

Keith inhaled sharply, and the look on his face must have betrayed his longing, because Matt smirked.

“All right,” Shiro said, seeming not to care that his nipples were showing through his thin undershirt. “What’s your safeword, Matt?” He picked the flogger up again and turned around. Keith’s heart pounded deeply at the sight of Shiro’s broad shoulders — barely covered by white cotton — and his thick biceps. They flexed as he raised the flogger.

“Green is go, yellow is pause and check in, red is stop,” Matt recited, sounding bored. “My safeword is ‘safeword.’”

“It’s good to pick an obvious safeword that’s easy to remember,” Shiro said, making the first blow. Matt gasped at the impact when the tails of the flogger thwacked against him. “Although I don’t know if it should be _as_ obvious as Matt’s.”

“At least I’m not going — _fuck!_ — to forget it.”

“True.” Shiro smiled. “Keith, you want to aim for fleshy areas when you’re doing this kind of thing. Avoid the kidneys.” He traced his hand over two areas on Matt’s lower back to illustrate his point. “You can really hurt someone that way.”

“I dunno. I think he might be more of a bottom.” Matt gave Keith a shiteating grin. Keith glared back.

“Even so,” Shiro said. “It’s good to know how a top should be treating you. You don’t want to end up in a bad situation for your first scene.”

 _It wouldn’t be a bad situation if it was with you_ , Keith thought, watching breathlessly as Shiro turned Matt’s back into an achingly red mess.

“Fuck, that’s awesome,” Matt panted at one point. “These endorphins are some good shit.”

Shiro laughed and traced a hand over Matt’s reddening shoulders. Keith watched jealously as Shiro’s long, graceful-looking fingers trailed over his skin.

When Matt was done, Shiro undid the handcuffs and gently wrapped him into a hug. “Thank you. This is always a lot of fun.”

Matt winced a little but hugged back, his floaty grin undiminished. “Likewise. Get me one of the cookies out of my bag, would you? In the front pocket.”

Keith went forward to get it instead. He dug through the front pocket and then wordlessly held a chocolate chip cookie out to them.

“Thanks.” Shiro smiled, his face brightening. Keith’s gaze was locked on his twinkling eyes, the easy stretch of his grin, the strong curve of his jawline, lightly covered with stubble. Keith wanted to reach out and feel the soft scratch of it against his skin.

“Fuck yeah.” Matt grabbed and unwrapped the cookie. “So what’d you think?”

“It was cool,” Keith said, dragging his eyes away from Shiro.

“Good birthday present so far?” Matt asked, chewing into the cookie.

“Yeah,” Keith said, at a loss for words when Shiro smiled at him again.

They spent the rest of the night sitting at the edge of the room and watching other people’s scenes. Shiro asked Keith if he wanted to try scening with anyone, and he lied and shook his head, a blush heating his cheeks. Matt gave him a knowing look. Keith refused to acknowledge it.

After getting back to the barracks that night, Keith jacked off furiously in his bed, briefly thanking God (or whoever) that his roommates were still out partying. His mind was filled with jumbled, contradictory fantasies: Shiro tying him up and spanking his ass until he screamed; Shiro holding his hands down as he fucked him against the wall in the club, telling him _you’re mine_ and _they can all see what a dirty little slut you are_ and _take it like a good boy_ ; Shiro kissing him tenderly after a long scene, praising him with all of the romance his scene with Matt had lacked.

After he came, Keith lay in a sweaty heap and suddenly remembered Matt’s “Hey Daddy,” whispered in Shiro’s ear when they’d first arrived at the bar. He snorted. What a strange fetish. Sure, Shiro was into it, but it still kind of weirded him out. Why was Shiro into it anyway?

The next night, Keith found himself thinking about the “Hey Daddy” again before bed. Maybe he should learn more about it. It would help him understand Shiro more, after all. Paranoid, he wondered if there was any way he could tell the Garrison’s IT team that the porn he was watching on his phone was for “research purposes.” He guessed he could kind of understand the appeal now, but it wasn’t like _he_ was into it.

The night after that, in the showers, Keith frantically thrust his fingers into his sopping wet front hole, hoping the sound of the water running would cover up the slick noises and his soft whimpers. His mind was filled with the thought of kneeling and taking Shiro’s cock into his mouth, feeling long fingers wind into his hair as Shiro said _that’s it, suck Daddy’s cock_ like in the videos he’d seen the previous night. He thought about sitting on Shiro’s lap and wrapping his arms around those strong shoulders, saying _Daddy, it’s so big_ as he sank down onto Shiro’s cock. He thought about Shiro telling him to _be good, take it for Daddy._

He came hard, squeezing around his own fingers desperately, and slumped against the wall. The water hitting his stomach was cooling after so much time spent in the shower. He held his hand out under the spray to rinse it, thunked his head back into the wall, and groaned.

Okay, so he was into it.

* * *

“Did Keith tell you what happened?” Matt asked Shiro, a few years later and a few thousand star systems away.

Shiro took his helmet off, heart pounding deeply in his chest amidst the hustle and bustle in the castleship’s hangar. Exhaustion was setting into his shoulders as the adrenaline from the battle of Naxzela wore off. He looked over to the opposite end of the room, where Allura was speaking tensely with Lotor — Lotor, how were they negotiating with _Lotor_?

A few feet from Allura and Lotor, Lance and Hunk were gripping each other in a tight hug. Hunk was bawling his eyes out, and Lance looked like he was about to join him. Pidge walked over to them and slumped against the wall, looking like they were about to pass out. Hunk took their hand and pulled everyone into a group hug, tear tracks glinting on his cheeks as the three of them held each other.

Shiro wasn’t crying. He just felt numb.

“Shiro, are you listening to me?” Shiro looked back over to Matt, slightly surprised, as he always was, to see the little scar on Matt’s cheek. He would update his mental picture of Matt eventually. One day.

“No, Keith and I haven’t gotten to talk yet. I literally just got out of the Black Lion.”

“He…” Matt pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling deeply. “He needs to tell you. Or he at least needs to talk to someone about it.”

“Why? What happened? Was it something with Lotor?” Shiro gripped the edges of his helmet tighter. “What did he do?”

“It wasn’t Lotor. He actually...he actually saved the situation. He saved Keith’s…” Matt buried his face in his hands. “Goddammit.”

“Saved what? Keith’s...maneuver? Where he was going to break the shield with something other than our weapons?”

Shiro finally began to process that statement, his mind screeching to a halt. “Wait. How the hell was he going to break the shield without any weapons?”

“I don’t want to be the one to tell you.” Matt’s voice was muffled by his hands.

“To tell me what?” Shiro asked sharply.

Matt threw his hands down to his sides with a helpless, resentful look in his eyes. “He was going to ram the shield!”

“With what? His…” Shiro’s heart thumped painfully. “His ship?”

“Yeah.” Matt looked down at his feet, twisting a hand into his own hair. “His ship.”

“But...he wouldn’t have survived that!”

“I know. Goddammit, Shiro, I know that!”

“How...how could he have…” Shiro looked back over to see Keith finally joining the others. Shiro’s heart began to pound faster, the adrenaline from the battle returning as Hunk left Lance and Pidge to lift Keith into what looked like a painfully tight bear hug.

“Keith!” Shiro exclaimed wildly, barely registering Matt’s wide eyes and his whispered “holy shit” at the look on Shiro’s face. He dropped his helmet and stalked across the room, Hunk nearly dropping Keith to the ground in his surprise.

“Hey, careful!” Keith barked at Hunk.

“Is it true?” Shiro asked, deathly quiet. “Were you going to ram the ship?”

“Who told—” Keith’s eyes flicked behind Shiro. “Dammit, Matt.”

“You were going to throw your life away?” The volume of Shiro’s voice began climbing, the sound aching in his throat. “You were going to kill yourself on the off chance that a shield, which an entire fleet’s _weapons_ couldn’t penetrate, would dissipate when a _small ship_ hit it?”

“I had to do something!” Keith exclaimed, face contorting in anger. “Multiple star systems were going to be wiped out! The team was going to die! _You_ were going to die!”

“There had to be another way!”

“There was no other way! You weren’t there!”

“I know that! I wasn’t…” Shiro angrily wiped at his eyes, his vision blurring with tears. “I...I wasn’t there. I couldn’t…”

Keith’s furious expression crumpled. “Shiro, I…”

“I couldn’t have saved you,” Shiro said to himself, his chest heaving with a small sob. “Keith.” He looked down into Keith’s violet eyes, which were beginning to water too. “Keith, I couldn’t have saved you.”

“Shiro, I…I didn’t—”

Shiro wrapped Keith into a tight hug, their armor clacking together. Keith began to sob quietly into Shiro’s chest, which heaved with shallow, painful breaths. He clutched Keith tightly, trying to push away the panic shuddering in his shoulders. Behind Keith, the entire team stared at them in shock. Allura’s face was stricken. Lotor looked oddly touched.

“We wouldn’t have gotten there in time,” Shiro mumbled. “We wouldn’t have gotten there in time.”

“It’s a good thing I did, isn’t it?” Lotor’s annoying fucking voice drawled.

“Get out,” Shiro said through gritted teeth.

“That’s hardly a way to welcome—”

“Everyone _get the hell out_!” Shiro yelled. Hunk, Lance, and Pidge jumped back.

“I think they need some time to...to themselves,” Allura said, more unnerved than Shiro had ever seen her. The rational part of him, tiny as it was in the moment, felt a twinge of guilt. “Let’s continue this in the dining hall, shall we?”

The other paladins shuffled out of the room behind her and Lotor. Matt and several other rebels jogged through the door after them, evidently intimidated by the scene as well. The sound of the door sliding shut echoed in the empty hangar.

Exhaustion settled into Shiro’s bones as he and Keith held each other for what felt like an eternity. His breathing slowly became deeper and more even. Eventually, Keith’s sobs became quieter. He craned his neck up to look at Shiro, who felt trapped by the pained look in his eyes.

Shiro’s hand rose to Keith’s face of its own volition, touching him the way Shiro had never allowed himself to before. He cupped Keith’s cheek, wiping away the tear tracks with his thumb. Irrationally, he wished that he wasn’t wearing gloves, that he wasn’t wearing his armor, so he could feel Keith’s body heat and know that he was _real_ , that Keith hadn’t died in the battle and he wasn’t hallucinating.

“Shiro,” Keith said thickly.

“Yeah?” Shiro asked, his heart thumping and his chest filling with familiar, unrealistic hope. It always came up in moments like this, when they were alone and their eyes connected for too long and Keith was leaning in a little too close. His mind filled with well-worn thoughts: _We’re fighting a war. I can’t do this. What if I hurt you?_ His mechanical hand clenched behind Keith's back. _You already have too much to deal with. I’m too screwed up for you, too broken. So please, please, stop looking at me like that. You can’t possibly know what you’re getting into._

“I...I want to try this. Okay?” Keith heaved out a breath, eyes glistening with tears again. “I...I know you might not feel the same way about me. But I want to try, okay? If...if later I…”

“Keith, what are you talking about?” The hope rose up in Shiro’s chest and towards his throat, until it felt like he might choke.

“If later, I...I’m gone, I don’t want to have never tried. Okay?”

“I still don’t know what you’re—”

Keith stood on his tiptoes and softly pressed his lips against Shiro’s, just for a moment before he pulled back again.

Shiro’s lips tingled. He pulled Keith back against his chest and breathed in slowly. Keith’s hair smelled fruity, almost like raspberries. What the hell kind of shampoo did the Blade of Marmora use?

“Was that okay?” Keith asked, voice muffled by Shiro’s armor.

Shiro breathed out. “Yeah. Yeah, it was.”

“...can we do it again?”

“Okay.” And Keith looked up again, and Shiro was the one to lean down and press their lips together this time.

Keith kissed him sweetly and shyly, all of his fire apparently used up during the fight. His hand cupped the back of Shiro’s head, his other one lying on Shiro’s chest. Shiro was too aware of his own heartbeat, no longer anxious and pained with guilt but slow and steady and thudding.

When Shiro gently slipped his tongue into his mouth, Keith let out a little moan and opened up for him. He stroked Keith’s hair, and he placed a hand on the small of Keith’s back to keep him close, and he sighed into the kiss. And he felt whole and at peace for the first time since Kerberos.

Keith smiled beatifically up at him when their lips parted. “We should have done that sooner.”

Shiro nodded, kissing Keith on the forehead as his chest filled with regret. “Yeah, we should have.”

He should have asked Keith to play with him back at the club in Sharpsville. He should have held him like this before he left for Kerberos. He should have never given in to the guilt and self-hatred for so long, because he could have made Keith smile like that sooner.

“We should probably join the others,” Shiro said. “But we...should talk about this later.”

“Okay.” Keith pulled back reluctantly, but not before pressing his lips to Shiro’s one last time.

Shiro’s lips were still tingling when they arrived at the dining hall. Their hands gripped each other tightly throughout the negotiations. For once, Shiro didn’t give a damn about being a responsible leader, not trying to focus on the conversation at all. He could catch up on things with Allura later.

After the conversation ended and they’d all eaten, Keith followed Shiro to his room, took his armor off, and sat on his bed, clad only in a black jumpsuit. Shiro’s eyes guiltily tracked the slow, lithe movements of Keith’s legs while he discarded his own armor.

“So what does this mean?” Keith asked as Shiro set his armor against the wall, next to Keith’s.

“Whatever you want it to mean,” Shiro said, sitting down next to him.

“What do you want it to mean?” Keith asked with a no-nonsense, yet gentle look. “You’re allowed to want things too.”

Shiro breathed out slowly. “I don’t know what I want sometimes. It’s hard to be in touch with my own feelings since...since everything that happened.”

Keith nodded. “We don’t have to figure it out right away.”

“I think…” Shiro looked down at his hands. “I think I just want to keep getting to know you, and see where this goes.”

Keith touched his face and stroked his thumb over his cheek, and when Shiro looked up, he said, “I want to kiss you right now.”

Shiro exhaled shakily and nodded. “I’d like that.”

Their lips met as Keith leaned in, and Shiro was too aware of his own heartbeat again. It thumped rapidly in his chest as their lips slid together. And Shiro was aching, because he hadn’t been in a relationship for such a long time, and he’d missed this: slow, easy human contact.

Shiro did want to take things slow, and he didn’t know how to label whatever this thing between them was. But he also knew, deep in his bones, that he was in this for the long haul. And he couldn’t wait to get to the point where the nervousness and fast heartbeats of a new relationship faded into familiarity and constant, casual closeness. After all, he and Keith already had that in all other areas of their lives. At least until recently.

He gently pressed Keith back into the bed, covering Keith’s body with his own. Keith sighed and sank down, allowing Shiro to take control. And then Shiro leaned down to kiss at his neck, and the air shifted.

“That feels so good,” Keith breathed out. When Shiro gently bit down, he gasped, “Oh. _Oh_.”

“Keep telling me what feels good.”

“Bite harder.” When Shiro did, Keith moaned, and his legs started spreading apart underneath Shiro.

“I’m going to leave a mark if I keep doing this,” Shiro said, voice ragged.

“I don’t care. I want it.” Keith threaded his fingers through Shiro’s hair and moaned again as his teeth dug into his skin.

“Put your hands above your head,” Shiro growled into his ear, and Keith’s hips bucked up as he obeyed.

“God, sweetheart.” The pet name tasted good as it fell out of Shiro’s mouth. “Do you like it when I do that? Order you around?”

“Yeah.” Keith nodded shakily as Shiro kissed him again. “I like it a lot,” he whispered when their lips parted.

Shiro reached up to hold his hands down and intertwine their fingers. Keith whined and leaned up to kiss him again. His legs wrapped around Shiro’s waist when Shiro’s hips thrust downward. Shiro groaned into Keith’s mouth, grinding his hard cock against his core and lamenting the fact that there were too many clothes between them. He wanted to sink into the wet hole he could feel through their jumpsuits and hear Keith gasp, _yes, please, Daddy, fuck me_.

But Keith wasn’t into that.

Shiro shuddered out a breath and released Keith’s hands, giving him one final kiss before pulling back.

Keith’s eyes were heavy-lidded. “Why are you stopping?”

“I just...want to take this a little slower. I just need some time.” _Time to make myself stop projecting my fantasies onto you_ , he didn’t say.

“Okay,” Keith said.

“You can stay, though. If you want.”

Keith nodded with a small, sweet smile. “I’d like that.”

They spent the night intertwined together. At first, Shiro tried to go over future battle strategies on his tablet as Keith dozed against his chest. He gave up quickly, unable to handle the thought of fighting again so soon. Instead, he opted to trace his fingertips through Keith’s hair, listening to his soft breaths.

When Shiro finally got up to turn off the lights, Keith grunted resentfully as Shiro gently pushed him off his chest and onto the bed. “Sorry, sweetheart,” Shiro whispered as he went across the room to press the button on the opposite wall.

“Get back here,” Keith grumbled as the lights dimmed, and Shiro smiled as he did.

When they emerged from Shiro’s room to get breakfast the next morning, Keith was happily displaying the bruise on his neck. Shiro kissed him on the cheek before they sat down at the table, enjoying Keith’s blush as Lance squawked.

“I knew it!” he exclaimed, pointing at them accusingly. “They totally did it in the hangar!”

“God, Lance, shut up,” Pidge said, staring down at their breakfast with bleary eyes.

“They wouldn’t do it in the hangar,” Hunk said. “R-right?” He looked at Keith and Shiro nervously.

“Yeah, right guys?” Matt grinned, looking like he was enjoying himself a little too much.

“We didn’t do it in the hangar,” Keith said, stabbing his fork down at a plate of...whatever Hunk had made.

“What about last night? They totally did it—”

“We haven’t even been on a date yet,” Shiro said.

“Aww! He doesn’t want to do it with Keith until they’ve gone on a date.” Hunk propped his chin in his hands dreamily. “That’s so sweet!”

“Let’s set aside discussion of...personal entanglements for just a moment,” Allura said. “We have to discuss the agenda for today and tomorrow.”

Coran nodded. “Some very important stuff is happening!”

“Lotor and I will be continuing our negotiations today. I’m sure that you are all very tired after the battle, and I don’t expect you to participate in them.” Allura sighed. “However, there are…other things I might ask you to do tomorrow, if you’re not too tired then.”

“What things?” Keith asked, scooping another glob of pink-and-green whatever into his mouth.

“Some worlds suffered incredibly high casualties yesterday. If you’re up for it, it would be a good idea for the paladins of Voltron to make an appearance there, to boost morale and let them know their sacrifices weren’t in vain.”

“What did you have in mind?” Shiro asked.

“Well, the people of Bartius are among those with the highest casualties. And they are hosting a couple of important events that we would probably be well-suited for. Hunk, Pidge, and Matt, the Northeast Quadrant of Bartius is hosting an annual science convention. It’s quite prestigious, to my knowledge. I thought you would be well-suited for a presentation on how Voltron works.”

“Uh, I guess we can talk about the science-y bits and all, but, like, isn’t there magic involved too? We aren’t exactly qualified to talk about that,” Hunk said.

“I will be there with you to fill in the gaps. For the rest of you, there is the royal wedding. Princess Xorthar of the Northeast Quadrant is marrying Princess Keline of the Southwest Quadrant, beginning an alliance to end a centuries-long war between the two districts. They were inspired by our campaign to liberate the universe from Galra rule and establish peace throughout the galaxy. They are continuing to hold the wedding tomorrow, in order to emphasize that life, peace, and goodwill prevail, even during times of great loss. It would likely be immeasurably appreciated if we sent representatives to show our support.”

“Oh god, please don’t make me go to a wedding,” Lance whined. “I’ll fall asleep. I hate falling asleep in public.”

“It’s not like we’ll need you at the presentation,” Pidge said, rolling their eyes.

“I can help! I’ll...I’ll change powerpoint slides or something! Seriously, I really shouldn’t go. It’s not exactly good form for a Voltron paladin to be snoring in the front row.”

Allura sighed. “Fine. Keith, Shiro, I guess that leaves you two.”

“I’m not even a paladin anymore,” Keith said.

“You’ll always be a paladin.” Shiro reached under the table and clasped his hand. Keith looked down at his plate with a small, disbelieving smile. “We can go. Although after that battle, I might be falling asleep in the front row too.”

“Don’t worry,” Keith said. “I’ll keep you awake.”

“Aww, it’ll be your first date!” Hunk exclaimed.

“They’re totally gonna do it at the wedding,” Lance said.

“We’re not going to do it at the wedding,” Keith said, eyebrow twitching.

“How else are you going to keep him awake? With that stunning mullet of yours?”

“Why are you so obsessed with my hair?” Keith yelled.

“Keith, it’s okay.” Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder. “Lance, knock it off.”

“Fine. It was just a joke.” Lance slumped down in his chair and picked at his food sulkily. “I thought we were on joking terms now.”

Keith sighed. “Sorry. I guess I’m just really tired.”

“Understandably so,” Allura said with a nod. “Everyone rest up today. Tomorrow, we’ll make our way to Bartius. We’ve all been told we can dress casually, even those of us who will be at the wedding, so don’t worry about planning out any fancy outfits. Just take today to relax, and don’t fall asleep in the front row tomorrow, of course.”

Upon Shiro and Keith’s arrival at the wedding the next day, it turned out that, in fact, neither of them would need any help to stay awake.

“Are we in the right place?” Keith was wide-eyed at the sight of the...debauchery in the room. There really was no better word for it.

“Of course!” said their mouselike...attendant? Lady-in-waiting? Tour guide? “This is the Eastward Chapel. It’s the only place where we could have hosted the wedding of the century.”

The wedding of the century apparently involved groomsmen giving head to the brides, who were sitting in ornate silver thrones on a large wooden dais. Below them, several moaning mouselike aliens laid on what appeared to be some kind of gigantic spanking bench as their partners paddled them within an inch of their lives. To top it all off, the center of the room held a writhing mass of bodies with black, brown, and white fur that appeared to be a small orgy. “This...this is in a _chapel_?” Shiro’s voice squeaked.

“Of course! Where else could we celebrate one of the holiest days to transpire in recent history? The gods will be so pleased with us to see peace begin anew in our quadrants, and hopefully in the universe at large soon. Come, let me show you around,” she said, whiskers twitching excitedly on her furry chestnut face.

Shiro thought that she was definitely more of a tour guide as he and Keith plodded behind her in shock. “Of course, our largest piece of furniture is the pain bench. It’s a bit crowded right now, but I’m sure it will free up soon if you’d like to try it out. Along the far wall are several Lalabin’s crosses, made specially for the occasion, with quite secure restraints. And there are a few small rooms in the back corner, should you and your partner want a more private connection with the gods,” she said, glancing at Shiro.

Shiro looked over at Keith, unsure of what to say. _He’s not exactly my partner_ , or _I didn’t know you worshipped your gods by spanking each other_ , or even _what the hell kind of wedding is this_? Keith seemed equally flabbergasted.

“I think we need a moment to...take this all in first,” Shiro finally said. “I don’t know if we’re ready to...connect with the gods just yet.”

“Of course! Ascension is a process that can only happen with two consenting and comfortable adults. Please make yourselves at home. This is the resting section, should you wish to get away from all the excitement.” Their tour guide gestured towards the dark red curtain next to them, then blinked rapidly as her mouth drooped down in shame, showing her long buck teeth. “Oh, my apologies! I meant to say two _or more_ consenting adults. Of course I should include any other partners you may find tonight.”

“It’s no problem,” Shiro said weakly as they stepped behind the curtain.

“Come find me if you need me!” she called.

“Thank you.” Shiro took in the sight of several large cushions where more mouselike people were reclining. Some were running their hands over each other’s fur soothingly. Others nibbled at nutrition bars in their hands, perhaps regaining their strength before going back out to the festivities. One couple was sitting in the corner next to a large basket full of bars and a stack of softly glowing blue vials. They took turns sipping from a vial, looking at each other with heat in their eyes.

“Oh my god,” Keith said faintly. “That was…”

“Yeah. Let’s...let’s go sit down.” Shiro took a seat on some red-and-purple fluffy cushions near the couple with the vial. Keith sat down next to him with a huff.

“That wasn’t what I was expecting,” Keith said, running a hand through his own hair and mussing it up. Shiro smiled softly and reached over to shift the strands back into place. Keith flopped back into the cushions, his black tank top riding up a little and showing a toned stomach with a light dusting of hair. Without thinking, Shiro leaned over to press a kiss to it, and Keith laughed and lightly shoved his head away.

Well, Shiro knew now why the Barti had told them to dress casually for the wedding, at least.

“This is kind of a weird first date,” Keith said.

“Yeah.” Shiro nodded and sighed. “This isn’t how I wanted to take you back to a BDSM club.”

“You wanted to take me back to one?” Keith’s lips quirked into a pleased smile.

“I...thought about it once or twice.” At least Matt wasn't there to call him out on that blatant understatement.

“I’d like that a lot,” Keith said with a slight blush.

Shiro smiled and ran his fingers through Keith’s hair. “Me too.”

“You must be the Voltron paladins!” one member of the couple next to them exclaimed. “How are you enjoying things so far?” His fur was black, except for a brown patch surrounding his left eye.

“It’s...a little overwhelming,” Shiro said, perhaps being a bit too honest.

“I’d certainly say so,” the alien replied, not seeming perturbed at all. “Our wedding wasn’t nearly this big. We only invited a few close friends. I think Rast would have been overwhelmed if we’d had any more people.”

His partner nodded, running a hand over his own white, fuzzy forehead. “It’s too much. Once we go back out, I’m going to see if we can get a private room.”

“Do you mind if I ask a few questions?” Shiro asked. “Human weddings aren’t like this at all.”

“Go ahead,” Rast said. “How are human weddings different?”

“They’re a bit more...family-friendly,” Keith said.

“Family-friendly? You bring _family_ to your weddings?” Rast’s eyes were wide with horror.

“Human weddings don’t involve sex,” Shiro added quickly. “Not at the wedding itself, anyway.”

“Oh. Really? How strange. Why wouldn’t someone have sex at a wedding, Forn?” Rast turned to his black-furred partner, sipping at the vial a bit more.

“Beats me. It’s one of the best times to have sex.” Forn took the vial and chugged the rest, laughing when Rast snatched it out of his hand.

“Forn! Now you’re going to be unbearable!”

“It’s the wedding of the century! Loosen up, dear.”

“I could stand to loosen up a bit,” Keith muttered darkly, standing up and taking a vial from the stack. “Want one, Shiro?”

“Oh, one for each of you? How daring. They’re quite potent, you know,” Forn said, rolling his shoulders. “I feel warm already.”

“I think potent is what I need right now.” Keith took a vial for Shiro too and shoved it at him as he plopped back down on the cushions.

“Keith, I really don’t think we should be getting drunk,” Shiro said quietly.

“Shiro, there’s only one way I’m getting through seeing a bunch of mouse people railing each other right now.” Keith uncorked the vial and took a sip.

Shiro stared at his own vial. “Fair enough.”

Keith swallowed. “It’s not bad. It tastes like blue raspberry soda or something.”

“What is blue raspberry?” asked Forn.

“What is soda?” asked Rast.

“Um, blue raspberry is kind of a fruity flavor,” Keith said. “I guess?”

“Oh, okay. Where does blue raspberry grow?” asked Forn.

“Uh, nowhere. It’s an artificial flavor.”

“Soda is a beverage. It’s carbonated, which means...Keith, how do I explain carbonation?”

Keith shrugged at Shiro. “Don’t look at me. Pidge and Hunk are at the convention.”

“There is no need to explain. We’ll probably be going back out soon anyway,” Rast said, glaring at Forn.

“Darling, don’t be mad!”

“I wanted to take a few moments longer to rest, but now you’ll be itching to get back,” Rast grumbled.

“Uh, is there a restroom around here?” Shiro asked, standing up. Keith turned pleading eyes to him, as if he was thinking _please don’t leave me alone with the arguing mouse people_.

“Yes, through the curtain past the pain bench,” Rast said.

“Okay, thank you. I’ll be right back.” He mouthed _sorry_ at Keith, who shook his head and sipped at his vial more.

Shiro nursed at his vial as he walked past the pain bench, averting his eyes from mouse people butts. He went behind the curtain to find a normal-looking set of stalls and vaguely familiar-looking toilets, and he thanked his lucky stars that mouse people had relatively similar genitalia to humans. He did his business, valiantly ignoring the sounds of mouse people fucking in the adjacent stall, and left with a vial that was only about a quarter full.

“Shiro!” their tour guide exclaimed excitedly. He flinched and looked to see her holding a paddle at the pain bench, her partner’s tail twitching in anticipation. “How are you doing?”

“I...great. Thank you.” He sipped at his drink again and felt a warmth spread throughout his shoulders. Maybe this was the feeling Forn had been talking about.

“Oh, you and your partner are sharing the customary beverage! How wonderful! You will enjoy yourselves quite a bit. The aphrodisiacs in this batch are very potent.”

Shiro choked around his next sip. “Aphrodisiacs?”

“Of course! Nothing but the best for the royal wedding. Passions should be high as we appeal to the gods tonight. We must stoke them as high as possible.”

“What do you mean, aphrodisiacs? This...this is a wedding! You’re in a _chapel_ !” Shiro knew he was raising his voice, but he was nearing the end of his rope. And his...his dick was getting hard and _oh god oh god oh god_.

“Well, yes. Those facts are both true.” Their tour guide stared at him quizzically. “Do weddings not have aphrodisiacs where you are from?”

“No! No, they don’t!”

“How strange. What about where your partner is from?”

“No, they don’t fucking have them where Keith is — oh. Oh no.” Shiro clenched at the vial in his hand involuntarily. “ _Keith_.”

“Shiro? Is something wrong?” he faintly heard their tour guide say as he ran back to the set of red curtains.

“Keith!” he exclaimed, panicked and unheeding of the mousey stares directed his way. “Keith, don’t drink that!”

But Keith had already knocked his head back, draining the vial in his hand. “What?” he asked, setting it down on the floor next to another empty vial, and oh god, he’d drank _two_.

“See, even your partner is saying not to drink more!” Rast rolled his eyes. “You’re going to be feeling that very soon.”

“Oh, let the kids have fun. Keith, is it? Keith, your young man is going to have his hands full soon.” Forn chuckled, his hand firmly clasping Rast’s butt.

“What?” Keith asked. “It’s making me feel hot, but whiskey does that too.”

“What is whiskey?” Forn asked.

“Keith.” Shiro ran over to the cushion next to him and hysterically grabbed at the empty vials, as though getting them away from Keith would fix things somehow. “Keith, it’s...it’s an aphrodisiac.”

“It’s a what?” Keith bit at his lip, pupils so dilated that the violet of his irises was nearly swallowed up. “Oh. Oh, fuck. I thought it was just...because I always get horny when I’m drunk.”

“Rast, Forn, is there an antidote or something?” Shiro demanded.

“What? No. Why would anyone need an antidote?” Forn nuzzled at Rast’s neck.

“Forn, back off. Something...is wrong here.”

“How can there not be an antidote?” Shiro gripped at his own hair senselessly. “What do we _do_?”

“Have sex,” Forn said, rolling his eyes. “Like people do at weddings.”

“Humans don’t have sex at weddings!” Shiro bellowed as their tour guide scurried into the room.

“Shiro, what is the matter?” she asked.

“What’s the _matter_? What is even happening here? Why did no one tell us there was going to be an orgy at this wedding? Why did no one tell us there were aphrodisiacs in this goddamn soda? What the absolute fuck—”

“Shiro,” Keith croaked, slumping back into the cushions. “I...I feel really weird.”

“Look at him! What if someone takes advantage of him?” Shiro leaned over Keith, feeling his hot forehead and trying to ignore the heat in his own body. Keith had drank _two_ of the damn things and was probably in much worse shape than him. “Keith, I’m so sorry. I wish I’d known. I—”

“Oh my,” their tour guide said, wringing her paws. “It looks like we’ve had a terrible misunderstanding.”

“To say the least!”

“Please, come back to one of the private rooms. We’ll...we’ll try to sort this out.”

Shiro groaned in despair. “All right. Keith, come on.”

Keith whined when Shiro’s skin touched his, gripping his shoulder as Shiro hauled him up. “You’re warm.”

“You too,” Shiro said.

“God, your hands are so big.” Keith leaned on Shiro slightly, and Shiro slung his arm over his shoulders as they walked.

“Uh, yeah, I guess they are,” Shiro replied bemusedly as they followed their tour guide to the back.

“Has anyone told you,” Keith panted, “that you have really great shoulders?”

“Uh, no, actually.”

“Well, they should. You have...you have a great everything, man.”

“Thanks?” Shiro desperately willed his erection to go down, just a little so walking would be easier. It didn’t work.

The private room had a gigantic bed with black-and-red bedsheets and a small heaping of pillows. In the far right corner sat a cabinet and what appeared to be a minifridge. Shiro gently helped Keith move into sitting down on the bed, and Keith whined and made grabby hands at him as their skin parted.

“I’m here, sweetheart.” Shiro sat next to him and gathered him in his arms, gasping when Keith began kissing softly at his neck.

“I apologize for this misunderstanding,” their tour guide said in the doorway. “This room will be yours for the rest of the night, of course. I hope you will find it comfortable. There are prophylactics in the cabinet and refreshments in the cooling unit to replenish your energy as you relieve each other.”

“Was he right?” Shiro asked, gasping again when Keith bit at the spot between his neck and shoulder. “There’s no antidote?”

“I’m afraid not,” their tour guide replied. “I’m terribly sorry about this. This celebration is meant to be participated in by consenting and comfortable adults, and evidently you didn’t know what you were getting into.”

“Can we get some privacy?” Keith growled out.

“Of course! Please let me know if you need anything. I will be checking on you throughout the night to make sure you’re both okay. The effects of the customary beverage should wear off in a varga or two, but it might be longer for Keith, considering how much he drank.”

“Privacy,” Keith said again, looking up to glare at her.

“Of course! My apologies, again.” She scurried out of the room and shut the door.

Shiro tried his best to concentrate as Keith returned to biting at his neck. “Keith, how are you feeling? Does it hurt?”

Keith laughed quietly against his skin. “Yeah. It’s like when I started T, but worse.”

“Oh god, what? What’s happening?”

“My dick hurts. Like, when trans people take testosterone, it makes your junk grow, and it hurts at first. My underwear’s chafing.”

“Oh, sweetheart. Let’s get this off.”

Keith whipped his shirt off and started undoing his buckle, and even as Shiro took in his smooth, gorgeous chest and soft-looking skin, he wanted to cry. “Keith, I’m so sorry. This isn’t how I wanted our first time to go. I should have known, I—”

“You’re doing that thing again where you blame yourself for things you can’t control. We’ve talked about this.” Keith straddled Shiro, naked and grinding down on his erection, and it was just like all of Shiro’s wildest fantasies except for Keith wincing and saying, “Ow, fuck, your pants are chafing too, fuck—”

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Shiro said, gripping his hips and stilling them. He pressed his lips to Keith’s cheek and then flipped him onto his back, kissing him briefly before pulling back and taking off his own pants, just to relieve the pressure on his dick.

He didn’t take off his shirt. Keith didn’t need to see that.

“I can help, if you want.” Shiro leaned back over Keith, running a hand down his torso and cupping his wetness.

“I mean, if you insist,” Keith said with a shuddery laugh.

“Brat.” Shiro smiled up at him as he scooted downward and spread Keith’s legs, settling on his front between them.

“Oh,” Keith whispered.

“Is this okay?” Shiro asked, trying his best to hold it together when Keith was _right there_ and his smell was filling his senses. Keith was so wet, and his inner thighs were messy with slick. His dick jutted up above his wet hole, full and red. Shiro licked his bottom lip unconsciously.

“Yeah.” Keith’s head thumped softly back onto the bed as he whispered, “ _Fuck_.”

Shiro leaned forward and softly licked at Keith’s dick, soothing the dark red nub and feeling Keith’s wetness against his chin. Keith sighed, his legs falling open more. Shiro moved down and licked at his wet front hole, and Keith’s hand cupped the back of his head.

He moved slowly at first, but he couldn’t help but speed up eventually, swirling his tongue around Keith’s dick. Keith moaned and grabbed his hair, pushing his face in deeper. He groaned and licked harder as Keith thrust into his mouth, his face wet and messy and his cock achingly hard in his briefs. Shiro couldn’t breathe particularly well, and he didn’t care. If he died being smothered by Keith, he’d be happy.

Suddenly Keith was apologizing, releasing his hair, and Shiro looked up in confusion. “Sorry, sorry, I should have asked, I shouldn’t have grabbed you, I—”

“Please don't stop,” Shiro said, leaning forward to lick at Keith’s hole again. “I want it so much, Keith, I—”

“I don’t want it to be too much.”

“It won't be. Do it. Fuck my mouth.” Shiro grabbed Keith’s hand and pulled it back to his hair. Keith stroked it softly and groaned as he looked down at him.

“I…” Keith’s hips bucked up a tiny bit, like he couldn’t help it. “I don’t know how.”

Shiro smiled. “You were doing it fine just a moment ago, sweetheart.”

“Yeah, but I mean, I’ve never—” Keith bit his lip, refusing to meet his eyes.

“Never what?” Shiro asked. “Never had someone go down on you?”

“I mean, yeah, but...” Keith’s embarrassed eyes were still averted to the wall. “I’ve...I’ve never...it’s not like anyone was interested at the Garrison.”

“Oh, Keith,” Shiro murmured against his thigh. “This is your first time?”

“Y-yeah.”

Shiro pushed himself up, heart aching at the sight of Keith’s terrified eyes, as though he thought that Shiro might not want this anymore. He leaned over Keith and kissed him softly before saying, “I’m so honored to share this with you.”

Keith blinked at him, eyes shiny with tears, and Shiro pressed his lips to Keith’s cheek. “I’m going to make you feel so good. If you want,” he added.

Keith nodded frantically, and Shiro smiled. “All right, then.”

He settled on his front between Keith’s legs again and put his hand back in his hair. “It’s not hard for you to fuck my mouth, since you don’t have to worry about my gag reflex. Just grab my hair again, and...put my mouth where you want it.”

“Are...are you sure?” Keith asked.

“Fuck my mouth like I told you to, sweetheart,” Shiro said, with a bit more growl to his tone than he intended. “I...I mean…” He cleared his throat. “If you want.”

“Okay.” Keith gripped his hair and pulled him back in, and Shiro moaned around his cock.

Keith was slow to start, as if testing Shiro’s limits, and Shiro waited eagerly until Keith was finally grinding against his face, thrusting in and out selfishly. Shiro was too hard, rutting down into the bed to try to relieve it, and Keith’s slick was smearing against his jaw, and he felt like he was doing what he was born to do: taking care of Keith. When Keith slowed again, he slid his hands under Keith’s ass and pulled him further into his mouth, unable to get enough of him, and then his sweet boy was gripping his hair tightly and moaning.

“Right there, oh god—” Shiro licked a stripe up from Keith’s hole and swirled his tongue around his dick patiently, waiting for him to break. Keith cried out, and his thighs shuddered around Shiro as he moaned, “ _Daddy!_ ”

And Shiro groaned as Keith came on his face, more wetness dripping onto his chin.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Shiro said as he came up, voice raspy. He fell on top of Keith and kissed him softly. “That was so good.” Keith shuddered and wrapped his arms around Shiro’s back, as though he would pull him even closer if possible.

“See how good you taste?” Shiro asked before slipping his tongue into Keith’s mouth. Keith sighed and kissed back tiredly, letting Shiro fill him as their tongues slid together smoothly.

Shiro pulled back and nipped at Keith’s neck, murmuring near his ear, “You called me Daddy.”

“Uh...yeah. So?” Keith said breathlessly, breath hitching when Shiro bit his neck harder.

“I thought you weren’t into it.”

Keith let out a choked laugh. “So did I.”

“I never thought I’d hear you call me that,” Shiro said in awe, kissing Keith again and letting him finish licking his own taste out of Shiro’s mouth.

Keith’s hips bucked up again. “Fuck, I’m still hard.”

“Mhmm. And wet too, I bet.” Shiro’s hand snuck down to palm Keith’s wet, open folds again. “Fuck, you’re messy,” he groaned, tracing his middle finger through them.

“Shiro,” Keith breathed out.

“I want you to call me something else, sweetheart,” he said, circling a finger around Keith’s hole.

Keith’s face was flushed, and his hair was a sweaty, tangled mess, and Shiro had never seen anything more beautiful in his fucking life. “Daddy, please.”

“Tell me what you want.”

“I…” Keith gasped as Shiro pushed his fingertip in, then withdrew. “I want you inside of me.”

Shiro pressed a finger in all the way, exhaling shakily when it was surrounded by tight, wet heat. Keith shut his eyes and gasped. “Too much?”

“No, it’s...it’s good,” Keith panted. “Your fingers are bigger than mine.”

“Oh, baby. You do this to yourself?” Keith nodded as Shiro began pushing his finger in and out. “Tell me about it, sweetheart. What do you think about?”

“I think about you inside of me,” Keith said, and Shiro groaned and kissed him. With their lips barely apart from each other, he murmured, “I think about your cock in my mouth.”

“I think about it too,” Shiro admitted, pushing another finger in and feeling Keith’s wet hole clench around him. “More than I should.”

“But I want you to think about it,” Keith said, eyelids heavy as Shiro dragged his fingers in and out. “I want you to use me, Daddy.”

Shiro’s cock throbbed, and he slipped in a third finger, something dark in him delighting at the small, pained gasp Keith made. “Does that feel okay, sweetheart?”

Keith nodded, bucking his hips into Shiro’s hand. “I...I like it when it hurts a little.”

“God, you filthy boy.” Shiro began fingering him roughly, Keith moaning as his hole was fucked. “Is this why you noticed my big hands? You thought about me filling you up?”

Keith nodded again and sank bonelessly into the bed, taking what was given to him. “I thought—after we went to the club, I thought about you tying me up and spanking me in front of everyone.”

“Mm, I’d love to do that,” Shiro growled. “Make it hurt just the way you like it.” Keith cried out and started clenching around his fingers erratically. “You like that thought, huh? You gonna come for me?”

“Keep talking to me,” Keith said breathlessly. “Please.”

“I can do that, sweetheart. Do you know how badly I wanted to play with you that night? I wanted to help you find things you liked and do them over and over until you were begging to be fucked. I thought about spanking you for being bad and then fucking you against the wall like the dirty little slut you are.

“And I thought about you being good too,” Shiro continued, crooking his fingers inside Keith just so. “I thought about tying you down and going down on you so you had no choice but to let me make you feel good. And I thought about you begging me to come like a good little boy.”

“Daddy, I’m—” Keith moaned and threw his head back and gushed around Shiro’s fingers. Shiro let him clench around them a few more times before pulling them out and bringing them to Keith’s mouth. With sleepy eyes, Keith opened up for them.

“That’s it, sweetheart. Hollow out your mouth so I don’t feel your teeth.” It took a moment for Keith to figure it out, but soon all Shiro felt was wet heat and a tongue lazily dragging across his skin. “Good. That feels so good, Keith.” Keith sighed around his fingers at the praise.

When Shiro withdrew his fingers, Keith tugged at his shirt. “Off.”

Shiro’s heart pounded, and not for a good reason this time. “Keith, I...I don’t know.”

“What’s wrong?” Keith looked up at him with wide, concerned eyes.

“I just…” Shiro sighed. “I don’t look the way I used to.”

“It’s not like I got to see you shirtless before,” Keith said, tracing his thumb along the sliver of skin below his shirt. He didn't go any further.

Shiro thought for a moment, screwing his eyes shut as the heat in his body won out. “Okay. But I...I warned you.”

He sat up and took off his shirt himself, wanting to rip the band-aid off as quickly as possible. Keith sucked in a breath, and Shiro looked down self-consciously. “I-I know. It’s not very…”

Keith’s hand rose up, tracing one of his many, many scars. Shiro tried not to think about how he’d gotten it. “God, you’re so…”

Shiro winced.

“...fucking hot.”

“What?”

“Yeah.” Heat was overtaking Keith’s eyes again. God, that aphrodisiac was strong. “I just want to…” He trailed off, seeming to be at a loss for words, and opted for tracing his hands over Shiro’s abdomen instead of speaking. One hand trailed upward and brushed over one of his nipples.

Shiro gasped, cock twitching. He seemed to be more sensitive than usual tonight. “What do you want to do?”

“I wanna touch you. Please?”

Shiro breathed out slowly. “Okay.”

Keith pushed at him gently, and he got the hint and turned onto his back, enjoying Keith’s weight and warm skin on top of him as they kissed feverishly. Shiro grabbed Keith’s ass and pulled him closer, rutting up against his body as he bent his neck down to kiss at Keith’s jaw. He was really starting to feel the fact that he hadn’t come yet, and he just...needed to fuck something.

“No fair,” Keith gasped. “You’re distracting me.”

“I just want to touch you, sweetheart. God, I want to fuck you so bad.”

“Hold on, I didn’t even get to touch you yet.” Keith tugged at his hands, and Shiro reluctantly pulled them away. Keith moved downward and began tracing his hands over Shiro’s chest.

Shiro gasped again when Keith took a nipple into his mouth and laved his tongue around it. His hips thrust up into nothing. “Keith, I…”

“You taste good, Daddy,” Keith murmured against his chest.

“ _Fuck_.” Shiro shoved a hand under his briefs and jacked off furiously, crying out when Keith started sucking. “God, sweetheart, you’re so fucking good.”

“Let me do that.” Keith pulled at his wrist, and Shiro withdrew his hand to feel Keith palm at his cock tentatively instead. “Daddy, you’re big.”

“Do you like that?” Keith nodded, biting his lip. “You’re such a dirty little boy.”

Keith moaned and reached his other hand downward, and Shiro smacked his arm. “Don’t you dare touch yourself.”

“But Daddy, I’m so wet.”

“Good boys don’t touch themselves unless their daddies say they can.”

Keith clenched his eyes shut, his hips rolling down helplessly, and Shiro grabbed his hair, pulling his head back. “Do you want to make me feel good, sweetheart?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Keith gasped, squeezing Shiro’s dick.

“Take my underwear off and touch me.”

Keith nodded and did so, kneeling between Shiro’s spread legs and taking his flushed, red cock into his hand. Shiro’s hips rolled up at the hesitant contact. “You’re so hard,” Keith whispered.

“That’s what you did to me, sweetheart.” And in that moment, it was easy to believe that it wasn’t the aphrodisiac, just Shiro’s depth of feeling for Keith, that was making him so desperate. “Stroke me harder.” Keith bit his lip and gripped him firmly. As he began moving his hand quicker, the friction finally started to give Shiro a sense of relief. “Good boy,” he said quietly, not quite as satisfied as he would be if he were fucking something, but grateful for anything Keith wanted to give.

“Daddy,” Keith said, blushing deeply. “Daddy, I want it in my mouth.”

“Go ahead.” Shiro barely stopped himself from thrusting up when Keith licked the head tentatively, wide and innocent eyes looking up at him for approval. He grabbed Keith’s hair but didn’t force him anywhere, just held him as his soft, perfect tongue licked up his aching cock.

“Daddy?” Keith asked, swirling his tongue around the head.

Shiro breathed out and threw his head back, as though staring at the ceiling would help him regain his composure. “Yeah, baby?”

“Can you fuck my mouth too?”

Shiro’s cock twitched against Keith’s lips at the thought. “You can’t, sweetheart. You’ll choke.”

“I know.” And Shiro gasped as Keith suddenly took as much of his length into his mouth as he could, pushing himself down until he gagged. His throat contracted beautifully around the head when Shiro pulled him back up, his eyes watering.

“You slutty little boy. Have you thought about gagging on my dick?” Keith nodded and tried to lean down again, whining when Shiro’s hand in his hair stopped him.

“You have to pace yourself, sweetheart. Take it slow.” He brought Keith’s mouth down to his cock again, letting him lick at the head. “Good.

“Now you can try a little more,” he said, pushing Keith’s head further down. Keith whined and hollowed out his mouth again as Shiro began pushing the first couple of inches in and out gently. “God, baby, that feels so good. You learn so fast.”

Keith looked up at him with bleary, blissed-out eyes, and Shiro felt something savage beginning to bubble up from within, a desire to _take_. “Maybe I’ll fuck your mouth after all, sweetheart,” he growled.

Keith nodded as best as he could, and he tried to push himself down further, Shiro’s hand the only thing holding him back.

“Fuck, you want it so bad, don’t you?” He groaned and pulled Keith off his dick, enamoured by his protesting eyes. “Keith, tap my thigh if you need to stop, okay?”

“Okay,” Keith said breathily, looking down at Shiro’s dick in anticipation.

“Seriously. I don’t want to actually hurt you. That’s not what this is about.”

“I understand.” Keith looked up at him and smiled. “I’ll let you know.”

“Okay.” And Shiro brought him back down.

He pushed into Keith’s mouth gently again, and Keith’s moan vibrated around the head. “Oh, sweetheart.” He exhaled shakily. “Is this what you meant when you said you wanted me to use you?”

Keith’s eyes closed blissfully, and he dragged his tongue against the underside of Shiro’s cock. Shiro started pushing deeper, Keith’s jaw falling slack as he took more and more. He gagged when Shiro’s head got closer to the back of his throat, and Shiro pulled back.

“See, you have to take it slowly. You can’t just shove it in right away,” Shiro said breathlessly. He went back to slowly pushing in and out, inching further and further back. “Relax your throat.”

He kept pushing, and pushing, and finally he felt his head bump against the back of Keith’s throat. “See what happens when you’re patient, baby?” He grinned ferally and pushed all the way in, holding his cock there while Keith’s throat spasmed slightly. He couldn’t fit all of it into his mouth, but that made it even better somehow, that Keith was too small for it to fit. “But you didn’t want to be patient, did you? You just wanted me to use you like the little cockslut you are.”

Keith moaned as Shiro pulled back and began to fuck into him harder. “That’s it, sweetheart. Is this what you want to be? Daddy’s little cockslut?”

Keith’s eyes opened again, wide and pleading.

“You’ve got me so close, baby. Can I come in your mouth? Do you want me to fill you up?”

Keith whined and grabbed his hips, pulling him even further into his mouth.

“God, yeah, take it. Fucking—” Shiro threw his head back and moaned deeply as he came. His hand loosened in Keith’s hair, and Keith choked a little bit but swallowed as much as he could, smoothly running his tongue along Shiro’s cock as he pulled his head back up.

“Fuck,” Shiro panted, shivers running down his spine. “That was so good.”

Keith’s tongue lapped at Shiro’s cock, slowly licking up what he hadn’t been able to swallow, and then he pushed himself up and laid on top of Shiro. “Daddy.”

“Yes, sweetheart?” He grabbed Keith’s ass. Keith’s hips were thrusting down arrhythmically, as though he couldn’t control himself.

“Daddy, I was really good. I didn’t touch myself or anything.”

“Yes, you were. You made me feel so good.”

“Daddy, I’m...I’m hard. And wet. It’s not fair.” Keith was practically squirming as he grabbed one of Shiro’s hands and shoved it at his crotch. “Touch me.”

“You’re not in charge here, sweetheart.” But Shiro ran his finger along Keith’s dick anyway, and Keith whimpered.

“Please, Daddy? I was really good. I took it all for you.”

“Yes, you did.” Shiro tiredly pushed a finger inside Keith’s soaked hole, and it went in easily. He may have just come, but he could at least do this for Keith.

Keith gasped beautifully as he pushed in another finger, and then another, rubbing them inside as best as he could. As Shiro did so, he expected his erection to go down at any minute.

It didn’t.

“Jesus Christ, I’m still hard,” he muttered.

“Daddy,” Keith whined as he began riding his fingers. Evidently Shiro hadn’t been going fast enough. “Daddy, let me—I wanna—”

“What do you want?”

“I want you in me.” Keith shoved his hips down hard, straining Shiro’s wrist. His hand was practically soaked. “Please, Daddy, fill me up.”

Shiro may have still been hard, but the orgasm had made him a little more lucid. “Keith, we don’t have a condom.”

“But Daddy, I want it.”

“I want it too, sweetheart.” He leaned up to kiss Keith’s panting mouth. “So much.”

“She said—” Keith rocked onto Shiro’s fingers helplessly. “In the cabinet—”

“What?”

“The lady said there were prophylactics in the cabinet.”

“Right. Oh, thank god.” Shiro paused. “Wait, but those aren’t even made for humans.”

“It’s worth a try.” Keith rose off of Shiro’s fingers and practically tripped over himself to get to the cabinet. He took out a handful of things that looked remarkably like Earth condoms and fumbled with one, ripping the package open.

“Huh. I guess mouse people’s genitalia are _very_ similar to humans’,” Shiro said.

“And thank fucking god for that.” Keith tossed the rest haphazardly on the nightstand and flopped back down onto the bed, kissing Shiro and rolling the condom onto his dick.

“Keith,” Shiro said as Keith sat on his lap, inhaling sharply when Keith rubbed his wet hole over his cock. “Don’t you want to take this slower?”

“Why?” Keith stilled as the aphrodisiac haze in his eyes faded, overtaken by concern. “Do you want to take it slower?”

“Well, it’s...it’s your first time. I want it to go right.”

Keith blinked, then laughed as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Shiro, I...I want it right now, okay? We can do the slow, gentle lovemaking some other time.”

“Okay.” Shiro breathed out and smiled to himself when Keith positioned the head of his cock at his entrance.

“What?” Keith asked, smiling back.

“I just…” Shiro cupped his cheek, brushing Keith’s sweaty hair out of his eyes. “I can’t believe you want me.”

Keith leaned into his touch. “I always want you.” He leaned down and kissed Shiro, beginning to push back onto his cock. “And you don’t have to worry.” Shiro sucked in a breath as he felt Keith’s tight, wet heat around the head.

 

“My first time is going to go right. It’s going right, because it’s with you.” Keith looked into his eyes, honest as ever, and Shiro felt tears prick at their corners.

“I don’t deserve you,” he said huskily.

“Shut up and take it, Daddy.” Keith smirked down at him as he pushed himself further back onto Shiro’s cock.

Shiro laughed shakily. “I can’t fucking believe you.”

Keith gasped at the stretch when he finally sank down fully. Shiro’s breath hitched when Keith’s hole squeezed around his dick. “Mmm...”

“Does it feel okay?” Shiro rested his hands on Keith’s hips, not daring to move him. “Does it hurt?”

“A little.” Keith kissed him again. “It’s kinda weird. But it’s good.”

“Good.” Shiro tangled his fingers into Keith’s hair, and they made out lazily as Keith’s hips began to make slow, minute movements, grinding down on Shiro’s cock.

“Daddy,” Keith murmured against his lips. Shiro’s hips thrust up a little, and Keith's breath stuttered at the movement. “Daddy, do you like it?”

“So much.” Shiro began lifting Keith’s hips to help him out. “You feel so good.”

Keith’s eyes were fogging, slipping back into the aphrodisiac haze. Shiro wasn’t too far behind him. “It’s so big.”

“I know, sweetheart. I thought it might not fit in your tight little hole.”

“Daddy, can you…” Keith bit his lip, strangely shy considering what they were doing. “Can you call me names again?”

“Of course.” Shiro began moving Keith’s hips up and down in earnest, and Keith’s mouth fell open with a gasp. “Does it feel good, sweetheart? Riding my cock like a good little whore?”

“ _Oh_ ,” Keith moaned, snapping his hips down.

“Yeah, that’s it. Just fucking take it,” Shiro growled against Keith’s lips. “You wanted this so bad, didn’t you, you little slut? Wanted my cock fucking splitting you open?”

Keith nodded frantically, bouncing himself on Shiro’s cock harder. “Daddy, I’m— _shit!—_ I'm gonna—”

“Coming already? Just from having a cock in your slutty little hole?”

“It feels so good. I like when you—” Keith cried out, his thighs shaking as his hole clenched down around Shiro’s dick. Shiro leaned up and kissed his slack lips, and Keith eventually kissed back weakly.

“You like when I what?” Shiro asked, thrusting up.

Keith gasped softly. “I like when you make me take it,” he whispered.

“I like making you take it too, sweetheart. It’s like you were made for coming around my cock.”

Keith bit his lip and keened as he continued to rock back on Shiro’s dick. Shiro growled and flipped them over, Keith whining as his cock slipped out of him.

“Don’t worry, you little slut. It’s coming back.” Shiro placed Keith’s legs on his shoulders and shoved back in. Keith gasped.

“Daddy, it’s so deep.”

“I know, sweetheart. Are you going to take it?”

“Yes sir.”

Shiro groaned. Now he was going to forever associate that phrase with this moment, with Keith bent in half, hazy-eyed and filled by his cock. Shiro reached down and traced around the place where their bodies were joined, his fingers sliding in Keith’s slick. “God, you're so fucking wet.”

“It’s because I’m made for you to fuck me, Daddy,” Keith said hoarsely, and Shiro thrust into him hard.

“That’s fucking right.”

“I’m made for you to use me.” Keith’s hands lay helplessly by his head, and Shiro held them down and tangled their fingers together. “I’m all yours, Daddy.”

Shiro grunted as he fucked harder into Keith, slick sounds filling the room. “That’s right. Your holes are all mine to use, aren’t they?”

“Yes sir.” Keith’s hole started squeezing around Shiro’s cock again, and Shiro groaned, reaching a hand between them to rub at Keith’s dick.

“You gonna come again, sweetheart? While you’re being Daddy’s little whore?”

“Am I a good whore, Daddy?” Keith’s eyes were desperate and pleading, and Shiro wanted to give him all the approval he ever needed.

“You’re so good. You’re taking it like such a good little slut. Just like when you took my cock in your mouth.” Shiro moaned at the memory, rubbing Keith’s dick harder.

“Daddy,” Keith whined.

“Come around my cock again, sweetheart. Good whores always come for their daddies.”

Keith let out a broken cry, and his hole clamped down around Shiro like a vise. Shiro cried out too, the sensation making his hips snap in and out rapidly. He could feel heat pooling deep in his gut, spreading outward and overtaking his body.

“You’re so beautiful when you come,” he panted, his dominant, aggressive role falling by the wayside.

“Mmm.” A small laugh fell from Keith’s lips, and he squeezed down around Shiro’s cock. Shiro gasped.

“Fuck, you’re doing that on purpose.”

Keith smirked. “Do you like it, Daddy?”

“I do. Keep doing it, baby. Make me come inside you.”

Keith bit his lip and squeezed again and again, and soon Shiro was shuddering over him, his cock jerking and overstimulated. His arms couldn’t support him anymore, and he slumped on top of Keith, breathing raggedly. Keith gasped when the motion pushed Shiro’s cock even deeper inside of him.

Keith slapped at his arm. “You’re heavy. Get off.”

“I already did,” he said, rolling over onto his back nonetheless.

Keith rolled his eyes, sighing as Shiro’s cock dragged out of him and his legs fell down to the bed. “You’re ridiculous.”

Shiro took off the condom, tied it off, and looked around for an appropriate place to put it. When he didn’t find one, he gingerly placed it on the nightstand. Whatever, he’d worry about it later. The least the mouse people could do was clean up a little mess after all this bullshit.

“That’s gross.” Keith rolled over and rested his head on Shiro’s chest.

“Did you see a trash can anywhere?” Shiro played with Keith’s hair, twirling some of the strands around one of his fingers.

“I guess not.”

“How are you feeling?” He craned his neck down and pressed his lips to the top of Keith’s head. He smelled like sweat, and a little bit of the raspberry shampoo, and home.

“Really good.” Keith wrapped an arm around Shiro’s torso. “Just hoping the horniness doesn’t kick in again. I’m really tired.”

“There are things we can do that wouldn’t involve too much movement.” Shiro smiled at the thought. “I could go down on you again.”

“Don’t say that. I’ll get horny again.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

Suddenly a loud rapping noise sounded on the door, and Shiro pulled up one of the blankets and wrapped it around them instantly. Protecting Keith was becoming one of his most undeniable instincts. “Who the fuck is that?” Keith asked.

“Paladins,” their tour guide’s muffled voice said. “Could I come in for a moment?”

Shiro sighed. “Sure.”

She cracked the door open and walked in. “Paladins, your companions are here to pick you up a little bit early. I tried to tell them that you were...indisposed, but now they seem to think that we are...well, that we are keeping you here. They are demanding to see you. I am not quite sure what to do about the situation.”

“What the heck is going on here?” Lance’s voice shouted. “Why is everybody fucking?”

“Oh no,” Shiro said.

“They aren’t all having sex, Lance. Some of them are just...beating each other up,” Hunk’s voice said as it got closer. He sounded shell-shocked.

“Like that's any better!”

Their tour guide scurried back out. “Please, they need privacy!”

“What do you mean, privacy? Are they in there?” Allura's voice asked sharply.

“Let us see our friends!” Pidge demanded.

“I’m going in there!” Lance charged in to the sound of their tour guide’s protests, took in Keith and Shiro’s sweaty, disheveled state...and stared. His mouth dropped open, and he seemed, for once, completely at a loss for words.

“Are they okay?” Pidge asked as the others ran in.

“What did I tell you?” Lance shrieked, raising a finger and pointing it wildly. “ _What did I tell you?_ ”

“What did you tell us, Lance? I forgot,” Hunk said.

“That they were going to _do it at the wedding_!”

“What the quiznak happened here?” Allura asked.

“I think it’s _pretty obvious_ what happened here!” Lance exclaimed.

“It’s a long story,” Shiro said.

“Don’t drink the blue raspberry soda,” Keith said.

“What’s that got to do with anything?” Hunk asked.

Pidge blinked in shock. “I guess you weren't wrong, Lance.” They adjusted their glasses. “For once.”

“They drank our customary beverage, which is a drink made to heighten the passions of people at a celebration such as this one,” their flustered tour guide explained. “They were unaware of its effects.”

“Customary beverage?” Allura repeated.

“Of course, we apologize profusely for the incident. The princesses hope that you will still consider our world a part of the Voltron Coalition. They will, of course, talk to you about it once their own customary beverages have worn off. It shouldn’t be too long now.”

“There’s no need to rush. They can continue with the...festivities,” Allura said nervously.

“Anyway, we’re leaving. Put your clothes on, you weirdos,” Lance said.

“We can do that. Just give us a moment,” Shiro said.

“You better not starting doing it again!”

“Lance, can we please just go out?” Hunk asked.

“And see more mouse people fucking? No! No thank you!”

“Lance, get out,” Keith said.

“Oh, so now I have to leave because _you_ said to?”

Pidge rolled their eyes and yanked Lance’s arm, surprisingly strong for their size as they pulled him out through the doorway. He squawked indignantly as they said, “Lance, seriously, let’s go.”

“Please get dressed and come outside in a few doboshes,” Allura said. “It would be wise not to start...doing it again when we have a diplomatic incident on our hands.”

“Understood,” Shiro said.

When the door closed, Keith started pressing kisses to Shiro’s neck. “Again? Already?” Shiro sighed. “Sweetheart, we can’t.”

“Why not? The diplomatic incident isn’t _our_ fault.”

“You really did drink too much of that stuff,” Shiro said, breath hitching when Keith bit down in the same place he had when they first sat on this bed. He was probably going to have marks, if he didn’t already.

Keith pushed himself up from Shiro’s chest and laid on top of him, kissing him deeply. When he pulled back, his eyes were fogging up again. “Yeah. But we might as well take advantage of it, right?”

“We have to go.” But Shiro leaned back up to kiss him, and he could feel Keith’s smirk against his lips.

“You said you could go down on me.”

Shiro shuddered out a breath and drew up his strength. “When we get back, okay?”

“But Daddy, we can do it right now,” Keith said, squirming on top of him. “It won’t take long, I promise—”

“When we get back, sweetheart.” Shiro threaded his fingers through Keith’s hair and grabbed it, and Keith gasped brokenly. “Be a good boy for me.”

Luckily, that seemed to be the right thing to say. Keith nodded and melted into him, not trying to initiate things anymore. Shiro pressed one more kiss to his lips and then pulled the blanket off of them. He shuffled around trying to find their clothes. Keith made a face as Shiro handed him his old underwear and pants, and Shiro said, “I know, it’s gross, but we can shower when we get back.”

They emerged, still sweaty and disheveled, to find two mice princesses with equally disheveled fur apologizing profusely to Allura. Upon seeing Keith and Shiro, the princesses began directing the apologies to the two of them. Shiro did all the talking, insisting that it was fine and they really just wanted to go home right now. Keith stood silently, gripping his hand tightly.

On the shuttle ride back, Keith was practically squirming in his seat, and if it weren’t for the others sitting nearby, Shiro would have gladly kneeled on the floor and licked Keith until he came in his mouth again. But he just sat and pulled Keith close to him, kissing his forehead chastely. Keith grumbled and nuzzled into his chest, but he didn’t do anything else.

When they finally made it back to Shiro’s room, Keith pounced on him. “Daddy, please, I was good—”

“Yes you were,” Shiro murmured before Keith kissed him desperately. “So good.”

“Daddy, you...you said you’d—”

“I will, sweetheart. But we have to go shower.”

“No, Daddy, I want it right now.” Keith took off his clothes quickly, not seeming to care where they landed.

“Just a little bit longer, Keith. Come on,” Shiro said, taking his hand and leading him to the bathroom.

Shiro took off his clothes too, and then he took great care to wash Keith thoroughly under the spray. Keith continued to protest until Shiro’s hand finally brushed over his dick, and then he whined and spread his legs needily. Shiro got on his knees, and as he took Keith into his mouth, he thought, _This is exactly where I’m supposed to be right now_.

They fell into bed exhausted, and Shiro fell asleep quickly, Keith warm and sweet-smelling in his arms. In the middle of the night, he woke up to the sounds of Keith jacking himself off, moaning softly in an attempt not to wake him. Shiro took over, slipping his fingers inside and feeling Keith squeeze around him. After Keith came, he put his fingers to his lips, and Keith sleepily licked them clean before falling asleep again.

Shiro woke up to Keith smiling down at him and playing with his hair. “Morning.”

“Morning, sweetheart.” Shiro sat up and stretched, leaning back against the wall. “How are you feeling?”

“A lot more normal than I did last night. I’m not constantly getting the urge to sit on your face anymore.”

“Maybe you still should,” Shiro said with a grin. “Just to make sure.”

Keith smiled back, climbing into his lap. “I mean, if you insist.”

After they were finished making sure, breakfast was an awkward affair. Shiro had expected Lance to be shouting at them again, but the dining hall was eerily silent. Lotor sat in a chair eating food goo obliviously, apparently not having been filled in on the events of the previous night. Finally, Allura cleared her throat.

“The next world we’ll be visiting is Noxlo,” she told them. “They’ll be having a late-night celebration to celebrate winning the battle of Naxzela, and a science convention as well.”

“We’ll take the science convention,” Shiro said. Keith nodded.

“You guys don’t wanna go to a party?” Lance asked.

“ _I_ wanna go to a party,” Matt said.

Shiro shook his head. “People have sex at late-night parties a lot more than they do at science conventions.”

“We’re all sexed out,” Keith said.

“Sexed out?” Lotor asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Whatever, I’m going to the party.” Lance scooped a wad of food goo into his mouth. His next words were muffled. “You guys can help out Hunk and Pidge this time.”

“Sounds great to me,” Shiro said.

* * *

“Why, in the goddamn world,” Shiro gritted out, “are people fucking at a _science convention_?”

“There are people beating each other up here too,” Hunk said. “Why are people into this stuff? In public?”

“Hello, Paladins. What an honor,” an elephant-like waiter said as he approached them. “May I offer you refreshments?” He gestured towards the bubbling green beverages on his tray.

“No!” Shiro and Keith exclaimed.

“We’re good, thanks,” Pidge said.

The puzzled waiter shrugged and walked away.

“Fuck my life,” Hunk said faintly. Shiro related to the sentiment.

**Author's Note:**

> This became oddly educational at parts. You can go to [this page](http://www.thecsph.org/qa-impact-play/) to learn more about how to do BDSM/impact play safely. And the thing about your junk hurting when you take testosterone is real. I’m a trans guy, and the “clitoral growth” is a nightmare when you’re first starting out.
> 
> I feel guilty about how unsympathetic my portrayal of Lotor was here, given that it was written before season 5. If you want to see a better portrayal of him, I'm also posting a Sheitor fic for the Kink Bang on Friday.
> 
> Edit: Comments and kudos always make my day. Thanks to everyone who's left them so far. <3


End file.
